An electrical wire is typically terminated in a junction box, panel box or other electrical enclosure. The wire enters the enclosure through an opening referred to as a knockout in a wall of the enclosure. In order to terminate the wires in the enclosure, an end of a conduit (cable) which encloses the wires is attached to the enclosure at the knockout.
Not only are cable connectors of this type manufactured to effect electrical engagement between the conduit and the electrical enclosure, these connectors should also provide strain relief attachment of the cable to the enclosure. Thus, when a load placed on the cable, tending to pull the cable out from the enclosure is applied, the connector should adequately resist such a load and maintain the cable in mechanical and electrical engagement with the enclosure.
The art has seen a wide variety of connectors and termination devices used to attach the conduit to the knockout of the electrical enclosure. Certain of these connectors are specifically designed for attaching flexible metallic armored conduits. These connectors also serve to effect electrical engagement between the conduit and the electrical enclosure. Examples of such conduit connectors are shown in, among others, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,858,151; 4,012,578; 4,021,604; 4,619,332; 4,990,721; 6,034,326; and 6,114,630.
While each of these devices serve adequately for their intended purposes, there is a need for a conduit connector which allows ease of insertion and attachment to the knockout of the electrical enclosure and which securely retains the conduit to the enclosure. Moreover, it is desirable to employ a conduit connector which is simple and cost effective to manufacture and assembled. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a conduit connector which permits the subsequent insertion of the conduit into the connector after the connector has been attached to the enclosure.